board8fandomcom-20200216-history
PrestonStarry
PrestonStarry used to hang out around Board 8. In recent years, he's become less active on GameFAQs and more hostile to its users. Most notably, he has sent multiple death threats to Board 8 users over the years. He periodically PMs people to brag about 3 million views on Youtube, but never mentions that this is a result of making 1 million videos. Death Threat which Preston sent to darkx NO ONE WILL CARE ABOUT YOU WHEN YOU DIE Do you know your parents are going to care about you if all you are known for is pointlessly ranking the Harry Potter movies? All I get out of ranking that topic is blah blah blah bah blah. The Harry Potter movies suck. They suck. Why do you care about watching a fake reality TV show where people only get on the show depending on who they have slept with or who they sucked with the bedroom? Do you even think that Alecia Bolden or whatever the hell the name of that chick is going to be the next Rachel McAdams or Trish Straurs? Do you really think that chick is going to be remembered in 10 years from now? No. You never talk about your personal life. You are very interpersonal. How about you actually do that and maybe you can get 3 million views on my YouTube channel like I have. I love how you pretend I don't even exist. My 3 million YouTube views say otherwise. If you were ever my roommate and I was watching episodes of Survivor, I would walk out on your ass and find someone else to stay with. I don't care how old you are or how long you have been on this message board. If anything else, it just makes it more sad how you don't move on with your life and go do something else like I have. Until then? I'll grow my YouTube channel more and get another million views. And that's probably why you watch horrible episodes of Survivor because you would never make it like a YouTuber like me. I find it sad how if I was on that show you refer to me as the "the yearbook kid" You didn't even care or know who I was until I made that yearbook topic. Because I was being real and was doing something different at the time. Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean immaturity. You would never suggest me any YouTube video ideas unlike the fans of my channel. All you care about is Survivor this and Survivor that. Blah blah blah yada yada yada. And a girl who only got on TV based on who she sucked up to. That's really who you waste your time talking about huh? Have fun doing that for the rest of your life because that isn't fun to me. You are probably just going to ignore this message. Because I'm worthless. Really? Look who's talking that does nothing on his free time but watch crappy Harry Potter movies Category:Users